The Beginnings
by MaddenRon11
Summary: This story is about the lives of Jack and Elizabeth as they find their way through the end of the Great Depression, WW2 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting: The Beginnings

Ending of the Great Depression, beginnings of tensions in Europe, with the occupation of Austria by the Germans. Rumors of Hitler's political machine, taking citizens who were not up to the Aryan race or did not believe in the Nazi regime suddenly disappeared when the Gestapo and the SS troops were sweeping the country. The dissidents were sent to work camps or never heard from again. This included all Jewish people who lived in Germany or any occupied country. In the United States, we were just beginning to see the end of the depression, but Roosevelt knew that a war was brewing in Europe and would bring us back stronger, put people to work and the economy would right itself. Our story begins in 1937 with Jack and Elizabeth graduating from High School. Will their paths meet?

Spring of 1937 Backstory

Jack was extremely excited to graduate from High School and would be traveling in July to West Point Military Academy. He secured a recommendation from US Senator Arthur Vandenberg from Michigan, for his appointment to West Point in January of 1937. He was an All-State football quarterback from Detroit Catholic Central and Valedictorian of his Senior Class. He could have gone to University of Michigan to play football but his dream was to go to the academy. When Jack graduated, his parents were so proud, because Jack would be the first to graduate from his family of seven brothers and sisters. His father John Thornton was stationed at Fort Wayne Army base in Detroit Michigan. Jack grew up in a large Irish family in an area called Corktown which was a community in Southwest Detroit. Jack not only was going to West Point for a military career, but to play football for Army too.

Elizabeth Thatcher and her family lived in Highlands, New York where her father General William Thatcher was the Commandant of West Point. Her family consisted of four girls, her mom and her dad. Elizabeth was so excited to leave and explore New York city, attend Columbia University and become a journalist. Being the daughter of the Commandant of West Point her sisters were always being charmed by the cadet's, and asked to go out walking, and attend the dances. Elizabeth was so very tired of them. There was a third-year cadet named Matthew Ashlock that was a pain in her rear end. He was always bothering her, even so much as interfering when she was talking to another cadet. She was glad that she was leaving in August and could get away from him, he made her so uncomfortable. As the commandant's daughter Elizabeth had certain protocols to follow, being involved in charities, helping the new cadets get adjusted, attending teas and dinner parties. She always had to be dressed in the latest fashion and carry herself accordingly, all she wanted to do was wear her riding pants, ride her horse Sugar and write along the banks of the Hudson.

July of 1937

The new cadets were arriving for Summer drills, which meant the weeding out time. They would be put through a basic training of sort and if they pass they would enter as a first-year cadet. Jack was so excited to arrive at West Point, but he also was to attend summer conditioning for Football. His schedule would be busy and extremely focused. They would have weekends to study, and relax, but the basic training was intense. When Jack arrived, he could not believe the beauty of West Point and the historical background that it had, it was simply amazing. He arrived two days earlier than expected so the Commandant of West Point had a dinner party for the early cadets. At that time this is when Jack was introduced to Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth was not looking forward to this as she had done this since she was a little girl, smile, be polite, have a conversation, eat dinner and entertain. UGH! She just hated it, but was glad this was her last one for a long time, so she would grin and bare it! The dinner was held in the great dining hall, the General and his family would receive the new cadets. Jack was extremely nervous but so excited too. As he walked through the line he was introduced to the General. General Thatcher recognized Jack's name at once, said congratulations to him, and told him that he was looking forward to Jack winning the quarterback spot and beat NAVY! Jack was amazed that he even knew that. As he was introduced to the rest of the family, Jack stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared at Elizabeth. He could not believe how beautiful she was, her eyes, her smile just everything about her. "MY GOD Thornton get a hold of yourself", you cannot even talk, what seemed like an eternity, he simply nodded, said hello and walked on. Elizabeth could not even talk herself as she was mesmerized by this new cadet. "Oh my word, how handsome is he!" His smile, the dimples, the dark hair and the sparkle in his green eyes he is so darn cute. As the night progressed, dinner was served and the cadets were free to walk the grounds, dance or simply get to know each other. General Thatcher walked over to Jack, and began discussing the fact that the Quarterback of the last two years was not very good, and he wanted to beat Navy, they talked football strategies, about Jack's large family, and his background. Jack was so worried that General Thatcher had high expectations of him, but Jack knew that he could not only meet those expectations but he would exceed them. He wanted to play football, but most importantly he wanted to graduate from West Point, and have an outstanding military career. As the night, progressed Jack was getting some punch when he bumped into Elizabeth, he turned, caught her as she was off balance, held her for a little too long, said excuse me and walked away. Elizabeth, about died, she turned red as a beet, said no problem and went the other way. Jack and Elizabeth were absolutely stunned at the feelings they were having. For goodness sakes I haven't even spoke a sentence to her, I haven't even open my mouth to say thank you. What has gotten into me, said both Jack and Elizabeth, I have seven brothers and sisters I am never at a loss for words. Throughout the night they would steal glances, and smile when made eye contact. Toward the end of the evening Cadets who had singing voices were asked to have a little competition, the one who won would have the next day free to do what they wanted before Summer Training started. Jack came from a singing family, and said, what the heck why not. He chose the song Danny Boy, which usually made his ma cry. The pianist was Elizabeth, he said my God, I can't even talk to her and now she is to accompany on the piano. Crap, well here I go. Jack had a beautiful tenor voice, and he sang from his heart, the cadets, dignitaries, and their families were amazed and there wasn't a dry eyed in the bunch. Jack won hands down. Everyone was clapping, whistling and smiling. Jack turned to Elizabeth and said thank you, grabbed her hand and made her bow with him. Her thoughts were "my hand is meant to be here always", Jack thought she is made for me. What now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Contined:

The evening ended and Jack said, goodnight and went back to his barracks.

He dreamed of Elizabeth, and Elizabeth dreamed of Jack. How can this be?

I am only eighteen, I have West Point, and football, Jack said to himself.

I am going to Columbia to study journalism. Elizabeth thought.

Little did they know it was predetermined, that their stars were aligned.

It was meant to be.

Jack's Summer - July 1937

Summer cadet training began, and football conditioning too. The football team was back, and the competition began. Matthew Ashlock was the quarterback for the last two years, his stats were not very good and here comes Jack the new cadet with a great attitude. Jack's ability was amazing and the coaches were happy as the quarterback position was starting to look hopeful. Matthew was extremely jealous of Jack. As practice was beginning to heat up Jack and Matthew competed against each other daily. Matthew was upset and began to sabotage everything Jack did on the field. However as much as he tried Matthew could not compete against Jack's natural ability. Jack could out throw, run faster and was smarter on the field. The offensive line reacted and played like a team with Jack as he simply brought energy to the offense.

Matthew was jealous and vowed to get revenge if Jack was named Army's Quarterback!

While Jack was practicing, Elizabeth would go down and watch practice, even though they had not spoken since the night of the dinner in July. Elizabeth was intrigued with Jack and he was totally aware that she was in the bleachers.

However, Matthew thought she was coming to see him. Matthew would come up to the stands after practice and try to talk to Elizabeth and she would politely engage in conversation but her eyes never were directed at him, and he noticed it. Matthew was enraged and quietly decided that Jack Thornton would pay, meaning he was a third-year cadet, and he would make Jack's life miserable off the field. He would steal Jack's uniform, his shoes, take his assignments by sneaking into his room and basically sabotage everything Jack did. Jack's summer teachers were beginning to think that Jack did not belong at the academy, but he seemed to ace every test he took, and would lead his cadets in all drills required by a cadet. General Thatcher called Jack into his office and point blank asked him what the hell was going on? He told the general that a third-year cadet, not naming him was purposely out to destroy him.

While all this was going on Elizabeth was getting ready to leave for Columbia, but would be back for the Army game. She quietly sent a letter to Jack asking him if he could meet her at the horse stables. She was so nervous that he wouldn't show up. Jack received the letter and immediately went to the stables, little did he know that Matthew had intercepted the letter before Jack.

Matthew thought that if he could hurt Elizabeth by drugging her, and raping her. He could frame Jack. When Jack would arrive at the barn he would knock him out, then call the MP's tell them he heard screams and Jack would be knocked out with Elizabeth's clothes in his hand. So, Jack would be discharged, and sent to a military prison for the rest of his life. Thus, Elizabeth would be his, and she would marry him. However, Jack did arrive earlier than expected and heard Elizabeth screaming, Jack charged the barn where Matthew was ripping her clothes and clawing at her. He immediately jumped Matthew and the battle began, in the meantime General Thatcher was going to the stables to ride his stallion when he to also heard the scream. He ran into the barn and saw Jack throwing Matthew around like he was a sack of potatoes, basically punching him numerous times in the face. Matthew finally slumped down and was out cold. Jack quickly moved to Elizabeth and just held her talking to her in Gaelic. General Thatcher was stunned, happy and amazed at the ability of Jack's thinking. He was impressed, he reached out to Elizabeth cradled her in his arms and waited for the MP's to come. Elizabeth was sobbing but would not leave until she knew Matthew was taken away and Jack was not held responsible for anything, General Thatcher assured Jack that Matthew would be dismissed from the Academy and prosecuted in the Military courts. Matthew was handcuffed and taken to the brig awaiting his arraignment.

Jack came to see Elizabeth the next day, and they sat out on the veranda overlooking the Hudson River. She was so bruised, sore and upset that this would happen and how anyone could be so horrible to another human being. She thanked Jack for being her knight and shining armor. Jack just smiled, and asked her why she wanted to meet him. She took a deep breath and told him that she couldn't stop thinking about him, wanted to wish him luck this year on the football field and as a cadet. She hoped that he would write her at Columbia. Jack was all smiles and said, he would be honored to write such a beautiful girl, and he too thought about her all the time.

Elizabeth and Jack wrote frequently and their relationship began to flourish. They cared about each other so much. She came home to watch Army kill Navy, saw Jack for an afternoon, and went directly back to Columbia. The holidays came Elizabeth came home and Jack went home to his family in Detroit. They did not see each other until May of the next year. Although they were separated they continued to write weekly. They saw each other for the first time in May and Jack asked General Thatcher if he could see Elizabeth during the summer. The general agreed, he loved Jack and he knew Jack would make a great officer. He was majoring in Army intelligence with a minor in military strategy. He was staying at West Point for the summer to take classes and help with the new cadets.

September of 1939

Europe was at WAR. Germany invaded Poland, Great Britain and France were allies where Italy and Germany were the axis powers. Hitler had all Central Europe and was moving east toward Russia, south into Africa and he had his sights on France. In June of 1940, France became occupied by Germany, now all Central Europe was controlled by the Germans. However, the French people went underground and formed the French Resistance. Europeans were stuck and if you resisted you were sent to work camps and if you were Jewish you were rounded up either shot or put in ghettos, and eventually sent to concentration camps if you survived. During that time, Great Britain was by themselves on an island ninety miles from the Country of France only separating them from water. The Germans bombed Great Britain daily. Roosevelt knew eventually we would end up in Europe, we sent military fighter pilots to fight the Germans, military weapons and supplies to Britain. What will be in store for Jack and Elizabeth?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tensions in Europe and War Eminent

1939 to 1941 Jack and Elizabeth

West Point Cadets were studying the War Efforts closely in Europe.

Jack and Elizabeth became closer than ever during their junior and senior years. In September of 1940 Jack asked General Thatcher for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Jack proposed in October of 1940 after the Army- Navy game. He took her to their favorite spot along the Hudson River, and proposed marriage to her. They decided that June 12th, 1941 would be there wedding day. The ceremony would be held at The West Point Chapel. On the day of the wedding Jack was dressed in his Military West Point Dress Uniform, and Elizabeth in a beautiful lace overlay dress. It was a beautiful ceremony with all the military fanfare. It was a glorious day with all their families in attendance.

Jack's new posting would be at Fort Devon's, Massachusetts, where he would be assigned to (ASA) Military intelligence.

After the wedding, Jack and Elizabeth went to Niagara Falls for their honeymoon. They spent a full week exploring the falls, and themselves. Their nights were full of making love, getting to know each other on a physical level, and enjoying the freedoms of being husband and wife.

After the honeymoon, they went directly to their new base and began military life. Elizabeth continued to write and set up their new living quarters. As an officer's wife, she would attend teas and become active in women's groups and charity events. Which Elizabeth was very accustom too.

During November, Elizabeth was starting to feel horrible, tired, nauseated and just not herself. Jack was busy as the war in Europe was heating up and the Japanese were on the move in China and Korea. They went to Detroit for Thanksgiving on a five-day furlough. Jack's mom immediately pulled Elizabeth aside and asked her what month the baby would be born. Elizabeth was shocked because she hadn't even been to a doctor let alone think she was pregnant.

Jack's mom had a twinkle in her eye, and said she just knew she was right.

On the way back home Elizabeth, thought back as to when her last cycle was and she hadn't had a cycle in two months. She made an appointment as soon as she got back to the base. It was December 5th, she was definitely pregnant and ten weeks along. The baby was due in July of 1942. Jack and Elizabeth went to church on Sunday December 7th, 1941. Elizabeth planned to tell Jack at dinner that night. She had a wonderful dinner planned and was so excited to tell him he was going to be a dad. While Elizabeth was preparing dinner, Jack was listening to the radio, and reading the paper when a special news bulletin broke that the Japanese had bombed the Hawaiian Islands ,destroying our entire Naval fleet in Pearl Harbor and all of our airbases. Jack and Elizabeth sat stunned, Jack immediately was called to headquarters, leaving Elizabeth and the other wives to sit together and ponder what will happen next. On December 8th we were at war with Germany and Japan. Jack was granted leave as he would be leaving for Europe on January 9th, 1942. Elizabeth still had not told Jack yet because she did not want to burden him while preparing to leave.

Jack and Elizabeth had a discussion one night trying to decide where Elizabeth should go whether

to her parents or to Jack's.

She decided to go to Jack's parents as they lived in a city, and she would feel closer to Jack if she was around his family. They went to say good bye to Elizabeth's parents and then boarded a train to Detroit. Jack would leave from Detroit to go directly to New York to board a troop ship to England. The couple arrived in Detroit on Christmas Eve. Ma Thornton was so excited to see her son and daughter n' law. Elizabeth had not told Jack yet, and his mom said if she didn't tell him tonight her Christmas present to Jack would be spoiled as she was presenting him with his Christening outfit for the baby. After midnight mass Elizabeth and Jack walked down to the Detroit River and that is where she told Jack about the baby. He about had a heart attack when she told him how far along she was. He was so happy and kissed her senseless. They ran home, woke up the entire family, had a shot of Jameson's with his family and was so delighted about the baby. Christmas morning was amazing as his ma had knitted baby outfits, and blankets for the baby. Jack was stunned that his ma knew before him, but she told him it was only a guess and Elizabeth had not told her. They celebrated 1942 quietly, as January 7th loomed closer. As that day came Elizabeth was heart sick, the night before Jack and Elizabeth made love throughout the entire night. Jack's train was due to leave Michigan Central at 9:00 am, and Elizabeth opted not to go to the train station as she was so heartbroken, however she couldn't stay back and ran to the station just as Jack was boarding, she called to him as the train whistled for the last time, Jack jumped off the train grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly before jumping on the caboose with his smiling dimples telling her he loved her. Jack's dad said, come on lassie we do have heavy hearts, but we have the love of Jack to carry us through every day.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **European Theatre 1942-1945**

The hardest part for the Allies in Europe was that the Germans had completely fortified Central Europe. The Allies knew that it would take a major invasion to push the German's back. Stalin, Churchill and Roosevelt met in 1942 to discuss Germany and a plan to destroy Hitler and his army. Stalin did not want to enter the war but the Germans were invading the Ukraine, Estonia and the smaller countries bordering Russia. Stalin was furious. As the three Allied Powers met, they did devise a plan that Russia would push west, United States and England would invade Central Europe by going through Italy, and Africa and sending thousands of troops in to France in what we call D Day. That invasion took two years to happen. Meanwhile, the Allied forces flew bomber runs across Europe and General George Patton invaded Sicily.

 **Jack – England 1942**

Jack was thoroughly entrenched in American and English Military Intelligence and totally involved with the French Underground and would often send men across at night by way of the English Channel, his men would rendezvous with the French Resistance. Jack would often cross the channel himself, because he spoke fluent German and French. Many times, Jack and his men blew up ammunition storage areas, bridges, trains depots and railroad tracks. It was extremely dangerous and German intelligence called him "Hell Cat"! They positively wanted him dead. At all cost, Jack had to be one step ahead of the German's always.

Jack was on a mission in June of 1942, where he was to set fuses and stop a major train full of ammunition heading for Normandy per the resistance intelligence. Jack and his men were preparing for their mission Jack was receiving information from his sources and had an uneasy feeling about this mission. The mission was to begin at 1:00 am June 12th, 1942, travel by boat across the channel, and hook up with the underground. All went according to plan, they moved swiftly to the rendezvous point and proceeded on the mission. As Jack and his men, literally had 15 minutes to wire the explosives, set them and head back to the rendezvous point. As they were setting the last fuses and ready to detonate, a German patrol somehow got wind of it and surrounded the train depot. Meanwhile, Jack knew that if he didn't blow up the train depot and tracks the plan for the invasion would be delayed for another six months. The fuses were set, and explosions went off, Jack and his men escaped but were taken by the underground for safety. However, Jack's men were reported missing in action along with Jack. The Hell Cat again escaped the German machine. However, Allied military intelligence, let the Germans think they indeed killed the "Hell Cat "and his men.

 **Elizabeth 1942 – September 1943**

Meanwhile, back at home Elizabeth was extremely uncomfortable with her last month of pregnancy. Elizabeth received the telegram on June 24th, 1942 that Jack was missing in action. Elizabeth went into early labor with the news of her husband's fate. She knew in her heart that he was alive and well, but missing. As her labor progressed, the pains were unbearable, they gave her a sedative to calm her down, the baby boys (yes twins) were born at 11:59 PM on June 24th and 12:08 AM on June 25th, 1942. They were identical twins, with dark hair, rosy cheeks and they looked exactly like their dad. Elizabeth cried, because she was so happy and so very sad because Jack was missing in action. She named the boys Thomas and Michael, they would go by Mickey and Tommy, they weighed in at 6lbs 4 oz and 20 inches long. They were beautiful! Elizabeth was going to nurse the baby but two would be difficult with Jack not being there, and missing in action. She learned how to make formula using evaporated milk which was very popular in the 1940's, since many women went to work in factories to help the War Effort it was a common practice. It was often difficult during the night as the twins would need to be fed, Elizabeth kept them on a schedule together so when one was fed the other one was too whether they were sleeping or not. She insisted that Jack's parents sleep during the night, because they were such a help during the day.

As the months went by and still no word on Jack, the boys grew, were loved by their mom, and grandparents. Tommy and Mickey were so identical, the only way you could tell them apart was by their eye color. Tommy had blue eyes and Mickey had Jack's color of green. June 24th, 1943 came and went for the twins first birthday and still no word on Jack. Elizabeth doted on the boys, worked at the local USO, sold war bonds and collected silk hose for the making of parachutes. She wore a pair of light amethyst earrings every day that Jack was missing, the earrings were extremely special as Jack had given her the earrings on their wedding day. She would not take them off until she received notification on Jack. Jack's youngest two brothers enlisted in the army as soon as they turned 18, they were both sent to the South Pacific.

 **Jack- Missing in Action, Somewhere in France**

Even though Jack was missing in action or dead to the Germans, he and his men continued to raise havoc on German facilities. As you know Jack was fluent in the German language and looked the part. Many times, he would impersonate a German Officer in Paris, while in a café, or restaurant often just listening to what was happening. Then the resistance would plan their next mission. The German's were baffled, how was this happening? Many times, Jack was in the thick of things in Paris and narrowly escaped, as German officers began to question him. He knew that his time was coming to an end, and he and the men would have to get out of France sooner than later. Now it was time to plan their escape out of France with Allied Intelligence and set up a rendezvous somewhere off the coast of France. The English Channel was not an option as the German's had intensified patrols along the coast of Normandy. The plan was to pick up Jack and his men off the port city of Rochefort via an American Submarine. The times was set for 23:00 hours (meaning 11:00 PM) and the date was set for September 16th, 1943. This rendezvous was extremely dangerous as this port city was heavily manned by the German's. They had approximately 30 minutes to connect, or the mission would be aborted. As Jack and his men entered the beach about 3 miles south of the port, the row boat was there all they had to do was row out, to the exact coordinate and the sub would emerge. As the group rowed out to the coordinate gun fire erupted…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Gun Fire- September 16** **th** **, 1943**

As Jack and his men rowed out to the coordinate, they saw in the distance the submarine starting to emerge they had exactly 15 minutes to reach it. The German patrol on land, with their light beacons saw the same craft rowing, they opened fire, bullets were flying everywhere along with cannons firing in to the black Atlantic Ocean. The men were being thrown around in the boat like they were on a roller coaster. The Submarine spotted the men, and watched as they strained to get to them. As they were nearing the sub a small armed German machine gun boat was coming full throttle, the sub started to unload depth charges to curtail the gun boat. Jack and his men were being shot at from every angle. They only had 5 minutes left or the mission would be aborted and their lives would be over. It seemed like an eternity but they arrived at the sub climbed up the ladders and quickly ran down the hatch. The American sub submerged and were on their way out to safety.

 **Elizabeth- September 24** **th** **, 1943**

Elizabeth received a telegram from the War Department that Captain Jack Thornton was no longer MIA and was resting in London, England. She had to call the War Department to get an address of where Jack was so she could send him a letter. On September 29th, she received a telegram again but this time it was from Jack himself.

" **Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton … I love you…. Safe in England… Waiting news on you, and baby…"**

 **Love, Jack**

Elizabeth was so excited to hear from Jack, she immediately sent a telegram back to Jack,

" **Captain Jack Thornton… I love you so much… You are a father of twins… Michael and Thomas… letter will follow…"**

 **Love, Elizabeth**

During the time that Jack was missing, Elizabeth kept a daily journal on everything that happened in the lives of her and the twins. This was her way of staying close to her husband. She sent the journal to Jack along with pictures of the boys.

 **Jack -1943-1945**

Once Jack was off R and R, he reported back to Military Intelligence, he was debriefed, and was assigned to The D Day Invasion. Since Jack was in hiding in France he knew of the specific strongholds of the Germans. The shores of Normandy is where the invasion would take place, and there would be many Allied casualties along with German ones. They knew this would be the only way to win the war and enter Central Europe.

 **June 6** **th** **, 1944 Invasion of Normandy**

As the Allies took over the beach head, the information coming in about the causalities was overwhelming. Conquering the beach head was a monumental feat but the Allies were on the offensive. Germany for the first time since 1936 was on the run. It still would take another ten months and hard fought battles but the Allies would win. After the invasion, Jack was assigned to General George Patton's First army. He was Patton's right hand man. Jack was given the rank of Major. As Patton's army advanced into Germany they began to see the atrocities of what exactly the Germans did to Jewish people. Jack saw firsthand the concentration camps. The first one they came to was Dachau. They soon learned that Dachau was one of the first built by the Germans. When they arrived, they were no German SS troops only emaciated men and women, looking at them through barbed wire fences. As they entered the camp, bodies were piled up all over, never in their lives had they seen something so horrific. The Red Cross and Patton's medics set up tent hospitals to care for the people. Taking care to give them as much love and compassion they could. As they continued through Germany they ran into more camps, POW and Death Camps. Patton's army had no mercy when it came to the German soldiers, they captured them, but fed them and treated the soldiers with respect, but when it came to a SS trooper, feelings were different. They fed them but did not give them any special treatment. These men were the most despicable of all. They killed innocent people for no reason except for religion. Germany continued to fight but were retreating deeper into Germany. Hitler continued to rant, but his army was surrendering each day, they had no ammunition left to fight with. As Patton approached Berlin he was told by Eisenhower to hold back, and was fuming. He was told to let the Russians go in first. It took the Soviets and later the English and the US three weeks to get Germany to surrender, On May 8th, 1945 the war in Europe was officially over. Jack was going home.

 **Elizabeth September 1943 to June 1945 -Stateside**

Elizabeth and the boys enjoyed Jack's family especially the boys they loved their Papa John. When he would come home from the base, he would grab the boys, put them in the stroller and take them for a walk. He always took them to The Most Holy Trinity Church to light a candle for their dad and uncles. They would say a prayer and then he would walk them to O Malley's for a Pint of Guinness well he would have one, but the boys had an orange soda. He would take the boys out of their stroller and place them on the bar. They knew everyone there. The boys were lively, and mischievous but always listened to their papa. He told the boys not to tell gram or their ma as it was their little secret. The boys turned two, instead of walking they ran everywhere. Constantly talking, they were very smart and quick to learn all kinds of words. Christmas came and went again, Elizabeth would receive letters from Jack, but they were very evasive but full of love. On May 8th news that the War in Europe was over and Jack would be coming home.

 **Jack's Homecoming**

A telegraph was sent on June 22nd, to Jack's dad at Fort Wayne telling him he would be arriving on the train at 9 pm that night and not to tell his mom or Elizabeth. Jack's dad went and picked up Jack, his da cried when he saw his first born. They arrived at Jack's childhood home, the boys were in bed and Elizabeth and his ma were having tea in the kitchen when the back door opened and Jack walked in. They both dropped their tea cups and Elizabeth jumped into Jacks arms and kissed his entire face. His ma just cried and cried. He gathered his ma into his arms and just hugged her. But he never took his eyes off his beautiful wife. Elizabeth could not keep her eyes or her hands-off Jack. She was so happy. His family all came over to celebrate his homecoming, they sang and had shots of Jameson's. Elizabeth took Jack up to the twin's room, where he touched each face and kissed their foreheads, tears just fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful they were. As the night went on Jack and Elizabeth finally went to bed, where they were a little shy, they had not been together for over three and half years, but their love was so intense for each other it was like riding a bike, they loved each other all night. As morning approached they fell asleep content in each other's arms. As Jack was holding Elizabeth he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him.

Tommy said, who is that man with ma?

Mickey said, he looks like us.

They continued to stare at their dad.

Mickey said, maybe we should punch him, Tommy said yea let's do it, as soon as Jack saw their little fist come for him he grabbed them both and swung them on the bed. Jack had forgot that he didn't have any clothes on and he was sure that Elizabeth was the same way.

Suddenly the kids asked Elizabeth why that man didn't have any shirt on and why was he in bed with her?

Elizabeth couldn't move because of her situation but told the boys that that man was their dad. The boys just looked at Jack again shrugged and said, ma we are hungry for pancakes? Jack kissed them both and sent them down to see Gram. Elizabeth and Jack just laughed, got up, dressed, and went down to eat. Jack could celebrate the twins third birthday on June 24th. 1945.

It took the boys a little while to get use to Jack, but as time went on they grew to love Jack, he played ball with them, wrestled and took them for walks. One Friday afternoon Jack took the boys for a walk,

Tommy said, they needed to go to church and light a candle for their two uncles and then go to O'Malley's.

Jack said, O'Malley's?

Yea the boys said, we go all the time.

Jack said, well lead the way. The boys grabbed Jack's hand and walked right into to O' Malley's ordered two orange sodas and a pint of Guinness for Jack. Sean O 'Malley hugged Jack and teased the boys. Tommy and Mickey knew everyone there. Jack asked the boys how did they know about O'Malley's they said, Papa John took them every day after going to light the candles. They also told Jack that they were not to tell Gram and Ma because they would be mad at Papa John. The boys were very serious about not telling their ma and gram, so Jack promised them but knew he would talk to his da. When his dad came home and wanted to take the boys for a walk

Jack said mind if I go?

Papa John was a little nervous, but said yes. After the lighting of the candles the boys took off running towards O'Malley's, Jack just smiled as his dad was sweating a little. They arrived and Sean O'Malley said, Mickey and Tommy you already had your orange soda for the day, Jack's dad turned and looked at Jack, who just smiled as his son had a wonderful twinkle in his eye. They both enjoyed a pint of Guinness and went home to their women. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Gram wondered when the boys would be home from O'Malley's to eat dinner. The joke was on Papa Thornton!

Dear Readers, someone asked me if I was a history buff, well I love history especially American, but I taught Social Studies to Middle Schoolers for 24 years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **July through August of 1945**

Jack received his orders to report to Fort Meade, Maryland by July 1st. Elizabeth and the boys would follow in August. Unbeknownst to him, Jack would be directly involved in the mission involving the bombing of Japan. When Jack arrived at Fort Meade, he realized that the US would not be invading Japan by land but would be dropping bombs on two main cities. It was either sacrificing thousands of men or dropping the atomic bomb. It sickened Jack that the Japanese would not surrender, would ultimately kill innocent people but the most upsetting was that we were moving in to an age of nuclear warfare. Elizabeth did not hear much from Jack but she knew he was on a top-secret mission.

Jack was flown to Guam, where he was briefed and handled all the military intelligence involving the mission. The Enola Gay started practice from North Field Tinian on July 24 and 26th, they dropped pumpkin bombs on industrial targets at Kobe and Nagoya Japan. After the many practice runs they were ready for the mission. It was Jack's job to keep the mission quiet and to run interception with Japanese intelligence. The bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki on August 6th, 1945 and August 9th, 1945. The Japanese finally surrendered after the second bombing. Jack than was flown back to Fort Meade, Maryland, where he was given the rank of Colonel. As a colonel, he secured a beautiful home on base, with a housekeeper for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and the boys arrived on August 25th. Jack met them at the train station and took them to their new home. Their home was beautiful, with four bedrooms, large living room and a sun room. Elizabeth secretly loved the fact that there was four bedrooms as she was two months pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Jack. After the boys settled in their beds Jack and Elizabeth sat in the screened porch and talked about the future. Jack noticed the dark circles around his wife's eyes and wondered if something was wrong. Elizabeth then told Jack that they were having a baby and pretty much conceived the night he came home from Europe. They were so excited, Jack carried her upstairs, slowly undressed her and made slow wonderful love to her, it was beautiful.

Time moved rather quickly, and the United States was the super power as the Soviets had yet to develop the Atomic Bomb. After the war, Europe began to rebuild. There were reunification camps set up through Germany for the Jewish people who were displaced. Many of the Jewish people left and went to Israel or came to the United States. Things were again heating up in Europe with the Soviets, the French, English and the United States meeting to divide Europe. Germany would be divided into two countries, East Germany and West Germany. The city of Berlin would be divided into four sectors. Any country east of Germany would be under Soviet Rule. It would soon become known as the Iron Curtain. West Germany and the three sectors of Berlin would remain under the guidance and free with Great Britain, France and the United States.

 **Maddy's Grand Entrance**

Elizabeth's pregnancy progressed and she was due any day. Jack was extremely busy with what was happening in Europe but stayed close to home. On March 17th, 1946, the baby decided to make a grand entrance, Elizabeth woke up at 2:30 am with sharp pains, and they were coming fast, she woke Jack who immediately got dressed and ran out of the room leaving Elizabeth got in the car and took off. Suddenly he noticed that she was not with him, he stopped the car turned around and went running into the house, by this time Elizabeth was downstairs dressed, suitcase sitting on the stairs waiting for Jack to return. He came running into the house with the look of fear, Elizabeth grabbed Jack sat him down and tried to calm him. She was experiencing pains but needed him to settle down. Jack please relax, it will be fine, he carried Elizabeth out to the car hit the gas, meanwhile the speed limit on base is 15 mph, Jack was doing 50 mph, the military police turned their sirens on, but Jack did not care he was on a mission. Jack came to a screeching halt at the Emergency entrance just as the MP'S pulled in and rushed to the car. They grabbed Jack and were trying to arrest him. Elizabeth screamed from the car as the baby was coming, Jack froze and so did the MP'S the next thing they knew was Elizabeth was giving birth in the car. The MP'S ran to get a doctor, Jack went to Elizabeth as the baby's head was crowning. Jack immediately stood in front of Elizabeth and encouraged her to push. The doctor and nurses came flying out and helped finish the delivery. Jack was stunned as he watched the miracle unfold and his baby girl came into the world with a lusty cry. He knew right then that she was his and would protect her, love her and cherish her. He loved his boys but his baby girl was special. She had pitch black hair, a button nose and looked like her mama. She was beautiful.

 **Jack climbing the Ranks 1946-1949**

After Maddy turned two, Jack was called to the White House by President Harry Truman. The reason were tensions in Germany were heating up with the Soviets. The Soviets wanted Germany to pay reparations in the form of money, industrial equipment and resources. The United States thought differently. The Soviets also wanted West Germany disarmed. In May of 1948 the United States, Great Britain and France stopped reparations shipments to the Soviet Union. In June 1948, the Soviets blocked all rails, canals and roads so no supplies could go in and out of West Berlin. This is where Jack was needed, he was immediately flown to Frankfort Germany where he oversaw the massive airlift of supplies in to West Berlin and out. The Soviets watched but did not use force as the United States still were the only nation with the technology for atomic energy. Again, Elizabeth knew Jack was on a top-secret mission, and did not see Jack until June of 1949.

 **Elizabeth- Fort Meade Maryland 1948-1949**

Elizabeth knew that as an officer's wife that Jack would be called to duty without family. This was always extremely hard for a family with small children. She kept herself busy with the other officer's wives, but her passion was still writing. Elizabeth began to write a novel, she worked on it while the kids were in bed. It was an Historical Civil War romance drama. In June of 1949 Elizabeth finished her novel and sent it off to publishers in New York City. Jack came home the same month. The Thornton household once again was complete.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Jack's Achievements**

Jack was given the rank of Brigadier General for his command of the Berlin Airlifts. When Jack came home he was assigned to the Pentagon, and often called to the White House because the Cold War was the real deal.

 **Home at the Thornton's Fort Meade Maryland**

Elizabeth and the family were so excited to have Jack home, especially Maddy! She followed her dad everywhere and Jack took her for long walks every night after he came home from work. Mickey and Tommy demanded Jack's time too as the boys were becoming active in sports and school. The boys were a handful and created a lot of mischief often fooling their teachers. They were total pranksters. Jack and Elizabeth had to stay four steps ahead of the twins. Mickey and Tommy were extremely smart in school and were often bored, they really made the nuns work hard. They would do all their assignments in record time leaving the boys to think of things they could do to cause the nuns to have heart attacks. The boys somehow got out of the classroom and into the lunchroom cooler, they put all the milk into the freezer, where they exploded. The entire freezer had to be cleaned, and defrosted. The boy's punishment was to work with the janitor to clean the freezer, and pay for all the milk that was destroyed. They then had to stay after school each day to clean the classrooms for a month. Jack made sure he was at the school every day after school to make sure they did the punishment with no problems. While Jack was watching the boys everyday he decided that if he was to be transferred his family will be with him from now on.

1950-1953

As the family was settled in Maryland and enjoying the East Coast, things were heating up in Korea. Jack knew that he would be involved somehow in the conflict. Jack received his orders in April of 1950, he was being transferred to the Hawaiian Islands to Schofield Army Base in Oahi, Hawaii.

Jack and Elizabeth's relationship was always strong and they became closer than ever. They made sure that every Friday night was date night. Often Jack would surprise Elizabeth with moonlit picnics on the Chesapeake Bay. Many times, the housekeeper would watch the kids overnight. Elizabeth loved these moments, and cherished them. During this time, Elizabeth became pregnant. When Jack received his orders, Elizabeth had gone to the doctors she was two months pregnant. She was so excited and told Jack as soon as he got home. This time Jack was home to supervise the move as he had a thirty-day leave. During this time, Elizabeth was extremely sick with morning sickness. When they were ready to leave for their new posting Elizabeth went for her three-month checkup, she found out then that she was expecting not one baby but three. When she got home, there were boxes everywhere and she just sat on one and stared off into space. The Doctor at Fort Meade said she would probably be put on complete bed rest by her fifth month. The kids and Jack came in from outside and he took one look at Elizabeth and thought that maybe she had lost the baby instead she told him they were having not one baby but three. YIKES, Jack sat down next to her and stared off into space too. Immediately he got into protective mode, told the kids and called his parents. His dad was retired now so his parents were coming to Hawaii to help Elizabeth.

 **Oahi Hawaii 1950-1953**

When Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the base, the housing for the family was beautiful. It was nestled on a hilltop with beautiful views of the Pacific. The house had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, large kitchen, beautiful terrace and a large living quarters. Along with the base housing it came with a full household staff, because of Jack's rank. Jack's parents arrived in Elizabeth's fourth month. The kids were excited to see Grandma and Papa. The boys were totally excited for Papa to arrive.

 **Korean War 1950-1953 and General Jack Thornton**

The Korean War was very different than World War II, we were fighting the Communist, and the Cold War was always in the background. Now, the Russians had developed atomic bomb too. The North Koreans had assistance from China and some assistance from the Russians. The main reason for the War was both South Korea and North Korea wanted to reunify the country but the South wanted it to be a Democratic and free and the North wanted Communism. The North invaded the South on June 24th, 1950. The country was divided at the 38th parallel line per the Potsdam Agreement. This was all about the Cold War and the spread of the Soviet Iron Curtain and the United States. Jack was involved with the Military Intelligence and would often fly to Japan, and into South Korea but his home base was Hawaii.

 **Elizabeth and the babies**

Meanwhile in Hawaii Elizabeth was put on complete bed rest at her fifth month. During her time of confinement, she received word that her book would be published and wanted her to write a sequel which she had plenty of time since she was on bedrest. Jack was so concerned with Elizabeth that he was granted a month's leave in Elizabeth's eighth month. Elizabeth went into labor on November 6th, 1950. This time Jack had a driver, did not forget Elizabeth and the babies were born in a delivery room. The Triplet boys were born weighing in at 5 pounds each. They named them Sean, Cormic and Patrick.

To be continued:


End file.
